herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja
Ninja is one of the martial art puppet created by Andre Toulon, but not quite done. Danny Coogan finished the work for him. Ninja has the soul of Don Coogan, (''Danny's brother''). Personality Ninja’s silent, witty, calm, respectful and fearless. Power Abilities Ninja's eyes glow red when he focuses on the target, sabotage, superhuman, kuji–kiri, and supernatural powers were often associated with the ninja. Some legends include flight, invisibility, shape–shifting, the ability to “''split''” into multiple bodies, the summoning of animals, and control over the five classical elements and all martial arts, especially forbidden arts. He can sneak off frequently to a hideout or his own personal space, keeps his cool, and he consider dueling a sport and a part of everyday life. Weapons Ninja has The wakizashi''/kai–gunto sword and a utility belt that contains tiny weapons. His whole Shinobishōzoku suit is filled with... *Poisonous/''explosive shurikens *Nunchaku *Kama *Caltropstashibishi *Hand claws *Foot spikes *Kaginawa grappling hooks *Hidden Ninja Throwing Spikes *Makibishi *Spiked Takedown Axe AX5 *Kusarigama–jutsu *Chigiriki *Gothic Throwers *Shogee *Kunai *Blow–Dart Shooter with Venomous Darts *Bowie knife History Ninja was seen popped out of the trunk when Danny kick the trunk in a fit of rage. Danny picks him up and takes a look at him and sees that Ninja wasn’t quite done yet, so he start working on him until he got it finished. After his family got killed, Danny use his brother’s blood to bring Ninja to life, which succeeded. Danny test Ninja out to see if he has martial art skills with a shurikens. He gave it to Ninja for a test. Ninja’s red eyes glow and throws the shurikens to the wall as a direct hit, which proved the he has martial art skills. Late at night, Danny and the puppets went to the opera house in order to rescue Beth because she got kidnapped by the Nazis. Danny and the puppets went high places in the opera house quietly without getting spotted by the Nazis. When Danny and the puppets spotted Beth all tied in the chair with Klaus cleaning his pistol, He sends Ninja to rescue her. He releases the rope he was holding, slides down quietly and cuts the bandana that is tied around her wrists. When Klaus finished cleaning his pistol he suddenly spotted Beth getting out of the chair and tries to escape. He was about to shoot her when Ninja throws a shurikens right to his right-eye. After rescuing her Danny picked up Ninja and left with Beth. When Ozu got them cornered after she found them, she suddenly spotted Ninja standing next to her and threw a shurikens at her he unfortunately grazed her on the side of her neck. Enraged, she stab him with her sword and he collapsed. Danny and Beth ran away and Ozu chases after them, leaving Ninja dead on the floor. When the left, Ninja suddenly awakes and spots Danny and Beth on stage. He starts getting up and crawls to the stage while he wounded. Ninja climbs to stage, grab Ozu’s sword and stabbed Max in the back, killed him right before he collapsed again. Trivia *The Ninja puppet in this came from an unused idea for the first film for a six armed Ninja. *Whilst that design eventually became the cowboy puppet Six-Shooter, they still liked the Ninja idea, so they used it for this film, albeit with 2 arms. *Ninja may not be seen in the tenth film, Ninja died in Axis of Evil according to Charles Band, except he was mentioned only. Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Contradictory Category:Puppet Master Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Controversial Category:Deceased Category:Possessed Object